Fairy Ghoul
by Iblis-san
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is your average teenage student. That is until he meets Juvia. But, is she who she say she is? And who is this pink haired stranger?


Fairy Ghoul

Prologue

-X-

 _"Hihihm" a female giggle was heard echoing on the roof. She was covered in a red liquid. She licked her lips and enjoyed the taste if the liquid._

 _"Ah, we have a binge-eater." A masked man said. He was carrying a strange tool, covered in the same liquid._

 _The female sighed. "I do not like being interrupted while eating dinner." Her voice was soft and she spoke like an angel, but her appearance wasn't. Her long hair was down, she was naked and covered in red liquid._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. But, since I'm here, let's begin, shall we?"_

 _The woman chuckled. "You are part of such a foolish race."_

-X-

"Lately there's been a lot of murder. The police suspects the murderers aren't humans, but Ghouls. Ghouls are categorized as animals."

The TV was on the news channel in a small café. It wasn't very busy on this early afternoon.

Gray was drinking coffee while his childhood friend was sitting in front of him, laughing.

"What's so funny, Loke?" Gray asked, slightly pissed off.

"You are taking her to the book story?" Loke was laughing louder now.

"What's wrong with that? She loves books, and I thought she would like it."

Loke shaked his head. "You need to do something made blowing on your first date."

"Like?"

Loke shrugged. Gray rolled his eyes. "You don't even know yourself."

Then, the door opened. A young woman walked in. She had dark blue hair and was wearing a long, silky blue dress. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of red glasses.

Gray stiffened. "That's her." He whispered out. Loke looked at the woman who entered.

"Wow. She's way to good for you."

"Wha-? You're no help." Gray growled. Loke chuckled, before glancing at the clock. "Well, I gotta go. Good luck."

Gray chuckled and looked at his crush. She took a book out of her bag. Gray was surprised when it was one of his favorite books by his favorite author. It was 'Macbeth' by Shakespeare. Gray was lost so lost in his thoughts, that he barely noticed that she was stealing glances from him as well. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Gray?" She asked. Gray looked up at her. "Ah! Juvia. I'm sorry, I was talking with my friend before out date and..."

Juvia giggled. "It's okay." She took the seat in front of him. "Let's order."

-X-

Gray ordered an ice cream and a new cup of ice coffee, while Juvia only ordered an espresso. "You don't eat?"

"Oh!" She blushed embarrassed. "Juvia's on a diet."

Gray chuckled. "You always speak in third person?"

Juvia blushed again. "Does it bother you?"

Gray shook his head. "No, I think it's cute."

-X-

After they had 'diner', well, diner... Gray ate two ice creams and his date only drank coffee, they went to a bookstore.

"Gray, Juvia needs to confess something..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I live nearby the place where the accidents keep happening."

"Those with the ghouls?"

Juvia nodded. "And I'm afraid to go alone. Would you accompany me?"

Gray smiled and nodded. "Let's go then."

They walked and talked. The area became less and less lively. Until there was nobody, except them, and two teenagers passing by. One with pink hair.

"Uh... Juvia... I just want to know if... We can see each other again?"

"Oh" Juvia responded. "Well, we like the same books, are from the same age. We have a lot in common." She said, while invading his personal space. She pushed her head into his chest. Her already soft voice became close to a whisper.

"So you..."

"Yes. I happen to be also interested in you." She raised her head, her lips closing with his neck. Her teeth pierced trough his skin. He screamed in raging pain. He stumbled backwards and fell.

"I love it when my food screams but doesn't runs away."

When this sentence came to Gray, he stumbled to get up and tried to runaway.

"Gray-sama~" she song. "There's no escape!" Two red tentacles wrapped themselves around Grays legs and smacked him in the wall. Gray managed to escape the grip and runned away.

-X-

On the roof, the cables that were holding construction stuff, were snapping. And they crashed to the ground.

-X-

"H-How did this-?" Juvia was crushed underneath. Gray fainted of blood loss.

 ** _AN: I'm quitting it here. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. Anyway: I'm having trouble with Surviving Slavery and I apologize for that. But: this idea been in my mind for the longest time, and I love ghouls, so: here it is._**

 ** _And I've kind of been debating with my self if I should me Natsu a male or female. So: review your choice? And if no reviews: I'll just go with whatever I want (which is probably female, cause it's easier to write for me and funnier xD)_**

 ** _And I hope you'll give this a chance._**


End file.
